This invention relates to a pick and tool holder for a stringed musical instrument, and more particularly to a detachably secured holder for the body of a stringed musical instrument adapted to hold guitar picks and an Allen wrench.
Pick holders of various types adapted to be attached to the body of a stringed musical instrument are well known in the art, as illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 570,321 Mahler Oct. 27, 1896 631,729 Smith Aug. 22, 1899 749,616 Knell Jan. 12, 1904 1,570,905 Martell Jan. 26, 1926 1,645,918 Miele Oct. 18, 1927 3,181,410 Phillips May 4, 1965 3,595,118 Paxton July 27, 1971 3,752,019 Watrous Aug. 14, 1973 4,135,431 Ferguson Jan. 23, 1979 4,467,693 Nasfell, Jr. Aug. 28, 1984 4,785,708 Vaughan Nov. 22, 1988 4,790,232 Rosen Dec. 13, 1988 ______________________________________
All of the above patents, except Nasfell, Jr., disclose pick holders mounted in convenient locations upon a stringed musical instrument. The Nasfell, Jr. patent discloses a spring-clip type pick holder adapted to be mounted upon a microphone stand.
The patents to Mahler, Knell, Martell, Watrous, Ferguson and Nasfell, Jr. disclose spring-type clip holders or holders having resilient retainer members.
Phillips, Watrous, Ferguson, Vaughan, and Rosen disclose pick holders mounted upon the body of the stringed musical instrument by adhesives.
The Nasfell, Jr. and Rosen patents disclose guitar pick holders which are also provided with means for holding other articles.
The Schaller U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,177, issued Mar. 19, 1985, discloses a stemmed tool holder detachably mounted upon the body of a stringed musical instrument for supporting a pair of Allen wrenches.
None of the above patents disclose a device attachable to the body of a stringed musical instrument, such as a guitar, adapted to hold both guitar picks and an Allen wrench, much less a device having the structure of this invention for supporting a plurality of guitar picks and an Allen wrench.